Forever Yours: Renesmee and Jacob's Story
by stephkane88
Summary: This story takes place 7 years after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee has just turned 7 and found out Jacob imprinted on her. She is extremely happy and is loving life. One night her and Jacob go too far. How will Bella and especially Edward react. Plus, when things couldn't possibly get any worse Nessie suspects that she is pregnant!


I am Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I look like an ordinary teenage girl, but I'm not. I am a vampire. Well, half that is. You see I am also half human. My life is not ordinary by any means. Sometimes I feel like a freak. But, then those feelings go away when I am next to him. My Jacob. My feelings for Jacob have never been more than brotherly love, but the past 2 months I have felt something more. I can feel it in him too. Every time I get close to him he shutters. I think I might love him. The strangest part is I think he loves me back...

**Renesmee's POV**

"Jacob, wake up!"

I shook him until, I saw those big brown eyes starring up at me.

"Well, this certainly is a pleasant way to wake up," Jacob said sarcastically.

"Come on! Did you forget what day it is?"

"Well, let me see, is it Saturday?" Jacob said

"Jacob!"

"Aww come on Ness, you really think I could forget your birthday!"

That's right today was my seventh birthday.

I of course didn't look seven. I looked about 17.

The changes to my body the past couple of months have been breath taking. I have a more womanly figure now. My height. My curves. My ass. My boobs.

I was thrilled. My dad not so much.

I sometimes found my dad growling at Jacob.

I sometimes found Jacob looking at me in a way he never had before.

**Jacob's POV**

It was getting harder and harder to control my thoughts around Edward. But, hopefully after today I wouldn't have to. I was going to ask Edward and Bells to let me tell Ness that I had imprinted on her. With their blessing, I was going to tell her everything. I was hoping that Ness wouldn't be overwhelmed. I was hoping she would feel the same way. If she didn't well then I probably would crawl in a hole and die there.

My feelings for Ness have been so confusing these past couple of months. I had transitioned over from being Nessie's brother, protecter, best friend etc. to more than that. I wanted to be her everything. I sometimes imagined being married to Ness, with kids, a house, and everything being perfect. I would give my Nessie anything. If she wanted me to dress up as a fairy when she was younger then hell I was going to. I don't care how silly I looked I would do anything for my precious Nessie.

I have been waiting for this day for 7 years. The day I can finally tell Nessie I love her.

**Renesmee's POV**

As I was getting ready for my party I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

"Hello," sang a beautiful voice. It was Aunt Alice.

"Oh, I see you've start getting ready."

"Yeah I was just about to throw on some jeans-"

She didn't even let me finish.

"Jeans! Nessie are you crazy? Do you honestly think I being the Queen of Fashion would let you wear jeans on your birthday?"

"I guess I should've figured. What dress do you want me to put on?"

"Well, I was shopping at and well I saw this dress that literally screamed 'Renesmee' so I bought it"

"Aunt Alice! You really better hope I love this dress otherwise I will never let you buy anything again!"

"Oh trust me Ness your are going to love it and so will Jacob..."

"Aunt Alice!"

"What! I can see the way you've been looking at him lately."

I couldn't deny what she was saying. She was 100% right. Just thinking of him made my heart skip a beat or two. Just the was his muscles defined his body made me drool.

"Nessie! Earth to Nessie? I asked you how you want your hair?"

"Oh sorry Aunt Alice, umm I just want to keep it down."

"Okay are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure."

Aunt Alice did my makeup. All I need was some mascara to make my eyelashes look a little longer, a nude eye shadow, and a pink shimmer lipgloss. I was now ready to put on my dress that I had no I idea how it looked.

When Aunt Alice brought my dress in I thought I was going to faint. It was gorgeous! It was a strapless, royal blue, cocktail dress. It came up to my mid-theigh. It also made by boobs look super perky. Jacob _really _would love this dress. My mom and dad would be another story though.


End file.
